Reencontro
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: YAOI. Songfic...Após a vitória contra Hades, os cavaleiros de Athena são revividos. A angústia de um cavaleiro que não sabe se terá o seu amor de volta. Oneshot.


Reencontro

Estou há algum tempo aqui, sentado na escadaria de sua Casa. Vi há pouco meus amigos surgindo, aproveitando a nova vida que Athena cedeu-lhes. Afrodite acabou de subir animado para começar a organizar sua Casa e há algum tempo, Milo e Camus passaram juntos, abraçados, coisa que nunca vi antes. Confesso que estranhei a atitude do nosso amigo "picolé", ele não gostava de admitir o que sentia pelo Escorpião. Mas enfrentar Hades, enfrentar a perda de quem se ama...eu sei que isso mudou tudo.

Sei que fui um dos primeiros a ser revivido por Athena. Quando "acordei" a primeira pessoa que procurei foi você. Mas pude ver seu corpo que jazia um pouco coberto por um pano branco. Morto. Você mesmo quis isso. E só depois de um tempo passei a aceitar o porquê. Segui para sua Casa rezando para que te revivessem logo. Ouvira dizer que nossas almas deveriam colaborar, apenas com vontade de viver poderíamos ressucitar. Isso me deu um calafrio, porque certamente você pensaria que já cumpriu sua missão na Terra. Lutou e morreu por Athena. Venceu a Guerra Sagrada. Essa era sua missão como reencarnação de Buda. Talvez simplesmente você achasse que não devia mais voltar a vida. E então...o que seria de mim, Shaka? Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não sei, eu aprendi a te amar. Naquela noite que antecedeu a invasão dos espectros de Hades ao Santuário, eu te disse pela primeira vez o que sentia, porque não sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Você disse que também me amava, mas que isso ia contra o que o destino lhe reservara.

Naquela noite eu soube que você desejava morrer. Mas eu quis acreditar que você mudaria de idéia. Sua entrega foi tão completa, como se me desse seu coração. Eu não possuí apenas o seu corpo, mas a sua alma. E quando você adormeceu nos meus braços, com um sorriso satisfeito,eu pensei que mudaria de idéia, que viveria por mim. Eu não entendia porquê você tinha de se sacrificar. Fechei meus olhos e ao adormecer, desejei que o dia seguinte não fosse _aquele _dia que tanto havíamos nos preparado para lutar.

_Close your eyes, make a wish (feche os olhos, faça um desejo)_

_This could last forever (isso poderia durar para sempre)_

_If only you could stay with me now (se ao menos você pudesse ficar comigo agora)_

_So tell me what it is that keeps us from each other now (então me diga o que é isso que nos mantém longe um do outro agora)_

_Yeah, its coming to get me (yeah, está me chegando em mim)_

_You´re under my skin (você está sob minha pele)_

Eu queria poder possuir a calma que você sempre demonstrou ter. Mas todos sabem que essa jamais vai ser uma de minhas virtudes. Estou sentindo meu sangue correr cada vez mais desesperado por minhas veias. Eu preciso te ver! Preciso que você suba por aqueles degraus, direto para meus braços! Droga, eu preciso...Não posso suportar ficar longe de ti, não depois de tudo que enfrentamos. Eu te perdi uma vez e não vou aceitar perde-lo para sempre Shaka...Você precisa ser revivido, antes que minha vida fuja, levada por meu desespero.

Necessitando expressar essa angustia, acerto o chão com um soco, sem utilizar meu cosmo. Talvez você me repreenda por ter arrebentado o chão da entrada da Casa de Virgem...agora tudo o que vejo é o sangue que escorre por meu punho. Sinto vontade de golpear aquele chão repetidas vezes, mas depois de mais dois golpes, abaixo minha cabeça sobre os joelhos e ali, sentado em frente à sua morada, caio em prantos. Eu deveria ter impedido...Eu sabia o que você pretendia e quando me dei conta, aqueles que foram nossos amigos estavam lançando o golpe mais terrível, proibido por Athena...manchando sua honra como cavaleiros de ouro. Hoje eu entendo tudo. E você soube desde o começo. Ainda assim não posso suportar mais um segundo nessa incerteza. Eu preciso que você reviva, porque agora temos todo um futuro perfeito pela frente e eu não poderei viver sem torná-lo real...

Percebo um movimento algumas Casas abaixo ao levantar a cabeça e enxugar as lágrimas. Vejo Saga, ou Kanon, pela distância não sei distinguir qual dos dois é, parado em frente à Casa de Gêmeos, na mesma agoniante espera. Eles já não podem mais viver um sem o outro. Nunca puderam...mas eles sabem que têm de refazer o que foi estragado pelo ódio. Será que você sabe que nós temos muito a construir juntos?

Acho que demorei demais. Deveria ter dito antes o que sentia. Mas como aceitar este sentimento? Tudo o que eu sabia era que já não me controlava mais. Acertava sua Casa com alguns golpes "sem querer", apenas para atrapalhar sua meditação e faze-lo sair furioso, com aqueles lindos olhos azuis a mostra. Eu quase chegava a temer, mas sabia que meu sorriso e um pedido de desculpas resolviam tudo. Eu não entendia o porquê, só sabia que queria te ver e que quando o fazia, meu coração acelerava de uma forma que eu nunca sentira antes. Então um dia resolvi deixar meu orgulho de lado e falar com o Afrodite sobre o que sentia. Só não disse que era por você. Ainda me lembro das palavras dele.

"_Isso só pode ser amor. Não se condene por isso, o amor é um sentimento lindo! Lute por ele, mesmo que pareça difícil de conquistar alguém tão reservado."_

Ele sabia que era você. Talvez estivesse na cara. Mesmo assim eu fiquei calado, deixando para me declarar apenas um dia antes...um dia antes de te perder.

"_Shaka de Virgem...eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas...eu amo você"_

Uma expressão assustada e então você se recompôs. _"Como assim...me ama?"_

Eu senti sua voz levemente trêmula. _"Te amo, Shaka. Estou apaixonado por você."_

Senti meu rosto queimar. Nunca me imaginei dizendo aquelas palavras para ninguém, muito menos para outro cavaleiro. Senti você se aproximar. Para meu espanto você abriu os olhos e neles, eu pude me ver. _"Eu também não sei como isso aconteceu, mas fugiu do meu limite. Eu sempre soube lidar com tudo, nunca tive dúvidas que não solucionasse logo. Mas isso eu não soube deter..." _Você olhou para o lado. _"Eu também te amo."_

Não tive mais controle sob meus atos. Te puxei para mais perto e alcancei seus lábios com os meus. Você parecia não saber muito bem como fazer aquilo, mas pegou o jeito logo. O beijo ficou ainda mais intenso e logo eu explorava seu corpo todo com as mãos. Foi a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Como suportar a partida? Como te deixar depois de descobrir um sentimento tão maravilhoso?

Vejo o relógio das 12 Casas se apagando e você ainda não apareceu. Poucos restam a ser ressucitados. Como ficar longe de você? Só de pensar meu coração dói. _"...O amor é um sentimento lindo!" _O Afrodite tem razão. Mas como desfrutar disso longe de você? As lembranças estão me devorando vivo... Levanto e ando de um lado para o outro, tentando dominar essa angustia que me faz querer destruir tudo. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não sei, eu aprendi a te amar. Como viver sem você?

_No I can't ever let you go (Não, eu não posso te deixar partir)_

_You're a part of me now (Você é uma parte minha agora)_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss (Capturado pelo gosto do seu beijo)_

_And I don't wanna know the reason why I can't stay forever like_

_This (E eu não quero saber porque não posso ficar assim para sempre)_

_Now I'm climbing the walls cuz I miss you (Agora estou subindo pelas paredes porque sinto sua falta)_

_"Não devíamos ter nos deixado levar por esse sentimento. Hoje é aquele dia, você sabe o que vai acontecer...É nosso destino, não posso lutar contra isso." _Você tentara se desvencilhar do meu abraço, mas não deixei. Sabia que logo teria que ir. Não sabia o que aconteceria. Eu só queria fingir que nada daquilo aconteceria. _"Não morra Shaka, lute com todas as suas forças, por Athena e por mim." _Você não olhava para mim. Estava com o rosto baixo. _"Prometa Shaka, prometa que não vai morrer!" _E você não deu a resposta que eu esperava. _"Isso...eu não posso prometer."_ Nós sabíamos que não adiantava tocar nesse assunto. Eu sou teimoso, mas você é obstinado demais para ceder à minha teimosia. Então eu o possuí mais uma vez e entre beijos e lágrimas nos despedimos. Não sabíamos se seria a última vez, mas eu quis acreditar que não.

O sol está se pondo. Shura acabou de subir para a Casa de Escorpião. Parecia abatido. Aquele que era considerado o mais fiel a Athena acabou por passar tais situações. Usou da técnica proibida pela deusa para te matar. Ver o cavaleiro de Capricórnio me fez lembrar de tudo.

Eu estava em minha Casa com os cavaleiros de bronze quando tudo se confirmou...Tive certeza de que você desejava morrer. Fiquei desesperado e corri para a Casa de Virgem, com a esperança de impedi-lo.

As lágrimas sobem aos meus olhos e eu reluto em deixá-las cair. Mas a dor da lembrança me consome. Ainda me lembro do sentimento de impotência que me dominou quando senti aquele cosmo gigantesco de Saga e os outros explodir, ao lançarem o Athena Exclamation contra ti.

Por que me impediram? Por quê me impediram de entrar lá na sala das arvores gêmeas e detê-los? Quando consegui, era tarde demais...

Me encosto em um pilar, ao sentir minhas pernas fraquejarem. Era como se eu revivesse tudo de novo. Um fio de esperança passara por meu coração ao vê-lo caminhar em direção as árvores gêmeas. _"Vivo! Shaka...como você sobreviveu ao Athena Exclamation?" _Não só eu, mas os outros também ficaram espantados. Então corri até você, tudo que eu queria era abraçar-lhe.

_"As flores brotam... e depois murcham. _

_As estrelas brilham... e um dia desaparecem. _

_Esta terra, o sol... mesmo esta galáxia e o universo inteiro um dia irão se findar... _

_A morte virá algum dia. _

_A vida de um humano comparada a tais coisas é apenas um mero piscar de olhos... _

_Neste curto tempo, um humano ri, chora, luta, é ferido, se regojiza. _

_Se entristece, odeia alguém, ama alguém... _

_Tudo nesse curto espaço de tempo..."_

Me aproximei e ouvi a última frase, sem entender:

"_...E no final, todos abraçam o eterno sono da morte."_

"_Shaka..." _Você olhou para mim e eu quase perdi os sentidos. Não por causa de seu poder, mas pela beleza do seu rosto, que me fascinava. _"Eu te amo...espero que entenda o sentido dessa batalha..." _ Tentei te abraçar, mas toquei o ar. _"Shaka, mas o que?..." _

Então vi você escrever com seu próprio sangue nas pétalas de flores, algo que eu não soube o que era. E em seguida você escreveu em outra pétala, que veio até minha mão. _"Aishiteru",_ foi o que li. _"Eu também te amo Shaka...você vai me deixar?" _

_Take my hand, take my life (Tome minha mão, tome minha vida)_

_Just don't take forever (Apenas não tome para sempre)_

_And let me feel your pain kept inside (E me deixe sentir sua dor reprimida)_

_There's gotta be a way you and I together now (Tem que haver uma maneira para nós dois juntos agora)_

_Yeah it's comin' to get me (Sim está chegando em mim)_

_You're under my skin (Você está sob minha pele)_

Então eu vi seu corpo, ou melhor, sua alma se desmaterializar. Me deixei cair de joelhos, chorando compulsivamente. O restos dos fatos se sucederam sem eu me dar conta por um tempo. Sei que eu e Milo fomos os primeiros a perder o controle e a querer acabar com a raça daqueles que pensávamos ser traidores. Se os cavaleiros de bronze não houvessem impedido, teríamos destruído tudo, usando o Athena Exclamation. Seis cavaleiros de Athena usando o golpe proibido uns contra os outros. Que proporções drásticas essa guerra tomou... E agora, eu continuo querendo o mesmo de antes disso tudo começar...o seu amor.

A noite já vem chegando... A minha angustia chega ao seu ápice. Você não vai voltar...não é possível...o que será de mim?

Me pego a lembrar de novo daquela noite perfeita em que você adormeceu em meus braços, após se entregar de corpo e alma. Aquela noite em que senti seu calor, sua respiração tão próximos de mim. Em que senti as batidas aceleradas do seu coração e ouvi aquelas palavras com que sonhara sem me dar conta. _"Eu te amo" _Ao menos essa lembrança me faz bem...

Me deito no chão e observo a Lua brilhar no céu que está ficando negro. Fecho os olhos e não sei quanto tempo permaneço assim. Então sinto um suave toque em meus lábios, suave como a brisa noturna... Não ouso abrir meus olhos, temendo estar sonhando.

_It's an illusion how can I feel this way (É uma ilusão como posso me sentir assim)_

_if I can't have you (Se eu não posso ter você)_

_It's an illusion nothing is real this way (É uma ilusão, nada é real desse jeito)_

_if I can't have you (Se eu não posso ter você)_

O beijo se aprofunda e eu o abraço. Abro os olhos temerosamente e vejo seu rosto, em lágrimas.

- Shaka...

- Aiolia... Eu...senti sua falta. Precisava dessa chance de viver por você.

- Eu pensei que...

- Que eu não fosse ressucitar, por ter terminado minha missão como cavaleiro de Athena.

Apenas balanço a minha cabeça. Você sempre sabe de tudo, não é Shaka? E eu só sei de uma coisa...que o amo mais que tudo.

- Agora é hora de cumprir minha missão como homem. Dar-te todo meu amor, Aiolia.

E então eu o abraço. E dessa vez sei que nada irá nos deter. Também é minha vez de viver, não apenas por Athena, mas por esse homem, a quem aprendi a amar...

**FIM**

N/A.: Mandem reviews... Sei que a maioria das meninas são "Mushakistas", mas digam...Shaka e Aiolia é lindoooo \o/

A fic ficou meio fraquinha, mas eu tinha que fazer uma desses dois, com essa musica linda dos _Backstreet Boys (Climbing the walls)! _Espero que gostem! Em breve posto as continuações que estão pedindo e novas fanfics... Beijos...


End file.
